twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp Soarin/This Isn't the Greatest Blog Post In the World-- This Is Only a Tribute
I just wanted to mention here, how much I like you ponies and how much I enjoy RPing with you. :) Because for all the bumps and grumps we've had with the RP's growing pains, I really am constantly pleased and surprised and impressed with all of you, and still very honored to be here. So here's a few shout-outs for today, just randomly as I thought of them. Applebloom/Cheerilee/Winona: I can't tell you how much it means to me to have someone for AJ to interact with in the mornings! :) Playing both AJ and Granny Smith often feels like I'm just talking to myself and hoping someone out there is listening. And while it's true interacting w/ AB can be a little disjointed due to work delays, you still always get her character across and make me smile. :) Miss Rarity/Compass: Have I mentioned what a great job you do with Rarity? :D It would be so easy to just make her shallow and bitchy, but you always bring out her good qualities too and I really admire that. Plus you're just plain funny! :) Alberio: I've told you this before, but I'm telling you again! I'm really glad you're here. :) Alberio is AJ's closest friend other than Rainbow Dash and seeing him really brightens her day. As a player, you bring a lot to the table, always facilitating scenes and creating opportunities. Even if they don't always pan out, I'm always grateful that you give it a try. Spike/Celestia: I have to admit, you're something of a double-edged sword. ;) You are constantly funny, inspiring, and amazingly creative, even if you can also be infuriatingly scene-smashing. ;) I always love to see Spike's peculiar flights of whimsy, and of course Princess Celestia's court scenes were what drew me into the RP in the first place and still set a very high bar for performance. Firefly/FirstRD: You rock. You know this. ;) I'm very sad that you seem to be drifting off, and as I said I would, I miss the hell out of you. You've put many a smile on my face, and I'm grateful! PinkiePie: My lil' prodigy, turned into a star! I'm so proud of you! *sniffle* I'm sorry things have been a little rough on you lately, I hope they pick up soon. :) You've really grown into the role and made Pinkie your own, and you're doing a great job. VCorsair: Dude! Even if you do keep coming and going, you bring a lot of energy and passion to the RP. I just wish I could spend more time on Soarin so we could interact more! Running AJ is like a full-time job sometimes. ;) ...okay, I guess that's enough sappiness for now. If I keep going I'll end up having to list everypony and it won't be finished. (What about Alli? And Farren? Roseluck! Twilight! Daisy! Fluttershy! So many cool ponies! Agh!) The point is, you're all a bunch of awesome ponies and don't ever forget that. :) This is a great group of players and a great RP. Thanks for being here. :) Category:Blog posts